


To Lie Down in Green Pastures

by teprometo



Series: 2012 Summer Pornathon [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Dirty Talk, First Time, Fuck Or Die, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non Consensual, Sexual Coercion, Team Gluttony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teprometo/pseuds/teprometo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Morgana curses Arthur, Merlin has to see him through it. But when Merlin isn't up to the task, it's Arthur who carries them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Lie Down in Green Pastures

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [week two](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com/79090.html) of the 2012 Summer Pornathon for the challenge Fuck or Die.
> 
>  _He maketh me to lie down in green pastures: he leadeth me beside the still waters._  
>  \- Psalm xxiii. 2.

Arthur turned his face from Morgana toward the wall of the cell, his cheek resting on the cool floor. He looked up at Merlin, analysing the raw rage etched into his features.

"Don't," Arthur groaned.

Morgana cackled in triumph, but Arthur knew Merlin recognised his warning for what it was. Morgana couldn't know of Merlin's magic yet. Not with so much at stake.

Morgana tapped her fingers against the bars. "He hasn't much time left."

Behind him, Arthur heard Melin spit into his palm.

"No," Morgana hissed. "You will fuck him dry."

"Morgana, I swear—"

"He'll die if you don't," she interrupted, her voice tinted with mad glee. "He needs your seed."

Arthur felt Merlin's thighs against his own, the flicking of Merlin's wrist as he squeezed his prick into arousal. Arthur felt himself wince.

The solid warmth of Merlin spread across Arthur's back, wet breath against his ear.

"Please relax," Merlin said, rubbing a soothing hand up and down Arthur's side. "I don't want to hurt you."

Merlin kept whispering to Arthur, urging him to be calm, as he pressed his cock to Arthur's entrance and in.

Arthur closed his eyes against the tears, his throat clenched unbearably tight. He would not give Morgana the satisfaction of hearing him cry out.

Merlin's movement was slow and careful.

Arthur thought he might lose consciousness from the pain ripping through him. He hoped he would.

"I'm sorry," Merlin whispered again and again into Arthur's hair as he drove his cock into Arthur's arse. "Please forgive me."

Arthur couldn't think past the pain of Merlin's prick pressing into him, the sharp knowledge that he was bleeding inside. He beat his fist against the floor—anything to distract him from Morgana's incessant mocking.

Merlin's hand covered his fist, rubbing his thumb over the sensitive skin of Arthur's wrist.

"Please just bear through this. Please." Merlin sounded desperate, his voice high-pitched and ragged. "I'll make you better, I promise." He pressed a kiss to Arthur's ear.

Arthur relaxed his hand and slotted his fingers between Merlin's, clutching them dearly.

"Kiss me more," he choked around the sobs threatening to escape him.

Merlin pulled stiff, gentle kisses up Arthur's neck that left him yearning for sincerity.

"Enjoy this," Arthur hissed. "You have to come."

"I can't," Merlin said, kissing Arthur's ear again, the gesture full of the tenderness that Arthur craved. "I can't like hurting you."

"You can like fucking me," Arthur grit out, slamming back into Merlin and nearly vomiting from the pain.

Despite himself, Merlin began driving his hips in more forcefully.

"Fuck, Arthur," Merlin hissed. "I'm sorry."

"Stop apologising and fuck me," Arthur growled. "Fuck me like you mean it, like you want it. Imagine a girl you fancy—I don't care. Just do it."

"It's you," Merlin breathed after a moment. "Only you I think about."

Arthur felt his chest swell with a familiar longing. He grasped Merlin's fingers and shook his head, blocking out Morgana's cruel laughter.

"Just pretend," Arthur whispered. "We're in my bed. We've been kissing, and you've covered your cock in oil, and I'm begging you for it."

"Oh, god."

"Fuck me, Merlin. I need you to fill me with your come."

"Fuck," Merlin grunted, and Arthur wanted to pretend, too.

"Touch me."

Merlin brushed his fingers along Arthur's flaccid prick, and even though he could not become aroused, it was good to know Merlin's touch.

A loud crash and men's voices cut through Merlin's hoarse breathing.

Gwaine and Elyan had broken through with the orb.

"Keep talking," Merlin panted even as Morgana fled. "Lie to me."

Arthur let out a long, steadying exhale.

"Merlin, yes," he moaned like a whore, turning his face into Merlin's neck, savouring his scent. "You feel so good. I love the way your cock feels pumping in and out of my arse. I want to suck you—feel your prick slide past my lips and over my tongue. I want to taste you. I want—"

Merlin let out a broken moan as his body stilled. He squeezed Arthur's hand, pressing his lips to Arthur's brow.

A moment passed, and Merlin pulled himself away, pressing his hand to the small of Arthur's back and muttering enchantments. Immediately the pain in Arthur faded to a dull ache.

"That's enough," Arthur said, pulling up his trousers and turning to face Merlin. He wiped the tears from Merlin's cheeks. "I want to feel you still."

Merlin pressed a hand to Arthur's chest.


End file.
